The Newest Threat
Beginning It was a perfect day in the park. It was around 60 degrees outside, so the weather was not too hot, and not too cold. There were plenty of clouds to provide shade, yet not enough to insinuate fear of rain. Finally, there was a breeze, strong enough to fly a kite and gentle enough that it did not blow anyone off their feet. It was perfect days like this that inspired people to head on over to the park and play Bakugan with one another, getting into intense Brawls. It was towards the middle of the day, when the sun was quite high in the sky, when everyone suddenly noticed a cloaked person standing atop the fountain, surveying the children and their Bakugan in silence behind his mask. After it had become apparent that all eyes were on him, the person called out to all assembled at the park, in a loud, yet still muffled, voice: "Greetings, brawlers, my name is Jason. You do not know me, but I know each and every one of you. I am here today to make an announcement to you all, and to the rest of the Bakugan community; I intend to revive the calamity bringer, Naga, using a small piece of science that I've invented. I shall use Naga's power, and control this world!" He declared. Voices whispered to one another in the crowd, but Jason was not finished. "You all may be wondering why I am announcing this to you. That is simple; I am a man who believes in fair sport. I shall give you all a chance to thwart my plans. By simply coming here and telling you what I intend, I have given you all an equal chance at stopping me. Regardless, I doubt that anyone here can do it." He finished, in a mocking tone. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" Came a voice from within the crowd. Soon, the voice's owner had pushed through the other brawlers and was now the closest to Jason. "Everyone knows that Naga can't be controlled!! Like you, he was a madman! His only intention was to completely obliterate both Earth and Vestroia, and any other dimension he could find! He won't help you conquer the planet...If anything, he'll destroy you first because you'll be the first being he sees!" A small chuckle could be heard from Jason in response to this statement, and he raised his left arm up and pointed at the offender. "Do you think that I had not prepared for that very event, you near-minded fool?" He claimed, with an air of arrogance. "As I've said, I will USE Naga's power to control the world. I'd not be much of a scientist if I didn't come up with contingency plans now, would I?" He said as he glared down at the brawler through his mask. "Hmph." Serge said, not believing the madman for a second. "Even if, in your insanity, you HAVE found a way to control Naga...You'll never get the chance to use it! You said you came here today so we have ample opportunity to stop your plan, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do! I'll brawl you right now, and when I defeat you, you will abandon this mad plan of yours!!" The brawl Jason again looked down on the boy. However, before he could retort, he seemed to disappear from his perch atop the fountain, and had instead appeared right in front of Serge. "Ah, I get it now...you're that man's kid, aren't you? Alright then, brat. Your challenge is accepted!" He declared, and the shimmering lights around the two symbolizing a brawl beginning had appeared. Jason jumped a far distance from Serge, and as he did, a single card dropped from his right sleeve. "Gate Card, set." He called out, and a dark pulse suddenly appeared and shot outwards. The game was set. "Bakugan....brawl." He yelled from where he stood, lifting his sleeve. A black Bakugan shot out, and landed in the arena. "Bakugan, stand!" Jason cried. "Darkus Abis Omega!" As he did, a serpentine Bakugan appeared, complete with 500 Gs. Serge looked down at his Bakupod, and his eyes widened at the sight of the Bakugan's G-Power. "500 GS!? But my only Bakugan who even stands a chance against that kind of power is..." Suddenly, as if on cue, an Aquos Bakugan jumped out of Serge's pocket, and landed on Serge's shoulder and stands. '"Laziroth here and accounted for, Serge!" the arrogant-as-ever robotic Bakugan exclaimed. "Let's put the smack down on this little snake!!" '"Just be careful out there, Laziroth. That thing is stronger than anything I've ever seen." '"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love ya too. Let's get this started already!!!" '"I just wish you would be a bit more wary...Okay then! Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Laziroth Stand!" Aquos Laziroth enters battle at 380 Gs. Darkus Abis Omega in lead by 120 Gs. ''"Ability Card Activate! Tidal Wave!" Increase of 200 Gs to Aquos Laziroth. Aquos Laziroth stabilized at 580 Gs. Aquos Laziroth in lead by 80 Gs. Jason gave off a sound like a chuckle. "Ability, activate; Dry World!" He claimed, throwing a card at Abis Omega. "Now you can't use any Aquos ability cards, and 200 Gs are transferred to Abis Omega!" He claimed, as Laziroth dropped to 380 Gs, and Abis Omega shot up to 700. "And to finish it off," He started, lifting his hand, "Gate Card, Open! It's called ''Open Field." Abis Omega shot up by another 130 Gs, while Laziroth only went up by a paltry 70. Abis Omega; 830 Gs, Laziroth; 450 Gs. Abis Omega strikes at its opponent, so powerful that Laziroth cannot hope to win. Abis Omega in lead by 380Gs. '"I'm not going down without a fight!! SERGE!" '"Got it! Ability and Fusion Ability Cards...Activate! Rocket Fist and Jet Rocket Fist!!" Increase of 80Gs to Aquos Laziroth. Decrease of 50Gs to Darkus Abis Omega. Additional decrease of 100Gs to Darkus Abis Omega. Detecting nullification of Dry World. Aquos Laziroth stabilized at 730Gs. Darkus Abis Omega stabilized at 480Gs. Aquos Laziroth in lead by 250Gs. "I bet you're wondering what just happened, smiley, so I'll spell it out for you. My Rocket Fist and Jet Rocket Fist are Bakugan Abilities, not Attribute Abilities, so I can still use them. And thanks to my Jet Rocket Fist's nullifying effect, your Dry World went buh-bye, so I can use Attribute Abilities again too!!" "Hmph, even now, you cannot win...Ability activate, Phantom Shift!" He called out, throwing his second ability card at Abis Omega. Detecting nullification of Jet Rocket Fist, increase of 100 Gs to Darkus Abis Omega. Abis Omega at 580 Gs. Transfer of 200 Gs to Abis Omega from Aquos Laziroth. Abis Omega stabilized at 780 Gs. Aquos Laziroth at 530 Gs. Darkus Abis Omega in lead by 250 Gs. "Time for me to spell it out for you, child. Phantom Shift is an ability card that only works if I have a Darkus Bakugan in play and have at least one used ability card. It negates the last card played and transfers 200 Gs from my opponent to my own Bakugan. In addition, it'll negate the next ability card played in the game, no matter who plays it. I won't be able to use it again, but it's well worth it. Abis Omega, finish this!" He commanded in a superior tone. Serge's eyes widened as the massive snake rammed its body into Laziroth's chest, sending the boy's partner flying through the air. "NO!!" Serge screamed. "LAZIROTH!!!" In mid-air, the massive machine of nature reverted to its ball form in a flash of blue light. Laziroth fell to Serge's feet, as the boy quickly scooped him up. He did not open, nor did he make a noise. Serge turned to the masked man, Jason, eyes aflame with fury. "You...You...YOU MONSTER! ITS MY TURN THIS TIME! GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! AQUOS ROBOTALLION STAND!!!!!!" Aquos Robotallion enters at 360 Gs. No opposing Bakugan detected. "Hmmm...interesting." Jason said, lifting his arm again. "This time, I'll go with Darkus Fear Ripper!" He claimed, throwing the Bakugan into battle. Darkus Fear Ripper at 530 Gs. "And that's not all, I'll two ability cards. The first is Stigian Swarm, but of course that disappears. My second, however, Rapid Darkus. You see, if I have a Fear Ripper on the field, I can play another Darkus Bakugan instantly. Perhaps Darkus Wormquake!" He called, as the second Bakugan appeared in the brawl. Darkus Wormquake at 580 Gs. "And to finish it all off, I'll play Double Darkus." He claimed, lifting what looked like a fusion ability card. "Now neither of us can play an ability card until after the Gate Card is opened." He jeered. "You want the Gate open? YOU GOT IT OPEN! GATE CARD OPEN! TRIPLE BATTLE! C'MON AQUOS TERRORCLAW!!!" Aquos Terrorclaw enters at 330Gs. Aquos Robotallion and Aquos Terrorclaw combined G-Power at 690Gs. Darkus Fear Ripper and Darkus Wormquake at 1110Gs. Darkus Fear Ripper and Darkus Wormquake in lead by 320Gs. ''"Now, Ability Card and Fusion Ability.......ACTIVATE! Lightning Uppercut plus Dual Blaster!! ''Sensing negation of Rapid Darkus. Sensing return of Darkus Wormquake to Jason's arsenal. Increase of 170Gs to Aquos Robotallion. Aquos Robotallion stabilized at 530Gs. Aquos Terrorclaw stabilized at 330Gs. Darkus Fear Ripper stabilized at 530Gs. Aquos Robotallion and Aquos Terrorclaw combined G-Power at 860Gs. Aquos Robotallion and Aquos Terrorclaw in lead by 330Gs. "Aha, you really are an impatient one, aren't you?" Jason jeered, as he activated an ability card. "Darkness before dawn." He called out, throwing his card at the arena. Transfer of 200 Gs from Aquos Robotallion to Darkus Fear Ripper. Darkus Fear Ripper stabilized at 730 Gs. Aquos Robotallion stabilized at 330 Gs. Aquos Robotallion and Aquos Terrorclaw combined G-Power at 660 Gs. Darkus Fear Ripper in lead by 70 Gs. "And to top it all of..fusion ability activate! Darkus Advanced Strike!" Jason called out, as dark storm clouds appeared above the brawlers. Increase of 150 Gs to Darkus Fear Ripper, decrease of 100 Gs from Aquos Terrorclaw. Darkus Fear Ripper stabilized at 880 Gs. Aquos Terrorclaw at 230 Gs. Aquos Terrorclaw and Aquos Robotallion combined G-Power at 660 Gs. Darkus Fear ripper in lead by 220 Gs. "Now, Fear Ripper...ATTACK!" Jason ordered. "NO!" Serge screamed in dismay, as Robotallion and Terrorclaw dropped to his feet in ball form. "Not again!!!" "This isn't good....If I lose one more time, I'm done!!" Jason did not waste any time, he snatched Fear Ripper from the air as it flew towards him. "I suppose it's my turn, now...correct?" He stated, lifting a gate card. "Gate Card...set!" He claimed, throwing it to the center of the field, a purple pulse emanating from it as it lands. "Bakugan...Brawl!" He says, throwing down Abis Omega one more time. "Abis Omega, Stand!" He roared. Abis Omega at 500 Gs. No enemy Bakugan detected. Serge closed his eyes, clutching his last bakugan, Jelldon, tightly. "You're all I've got left, Jelldon...Good luck..." Serge muttered. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! AQUOS JELLDON STAND!!!" Aquos Jelldon enters at 350Gs. Darkus Abis Omega in lead by 150Gs. ''"Now, Ability Card Activate! Lightning Shot!" ''Transfer of 70Gs from Darkus Abis Omega to Aquos Jelldon. Aquos Jelldon stabilized at 420Gs. Darkus Abis Omega stabilized at 430Gs. Darkus Abis Omega in lead by 10Gs. ''"Plus Fusion Ability, Prolonged Electrocution!!" ''Transfer of 100Gs from Darkus Abis Omega to Aquos Jelldon. Aquos Jelldon stabilized at 520Gs. Darkus Abis Omega stabilized at 330Gs. Aquos Jelldon in lead by 190Gs. "Jelldon...that's your final choice, then....Alright I'll end this by simply activating the gate card...Dark Vortex!" He said, as the gate card activated. Darkus Abis Omega increases by 150 Gs. Aquos Jelldon increased by 50 Gs. Darkus Abis Omega stabilized at 480 Gs. Aquos Jelldon stabilized at 560 Gs. Aquos Jelldon in lead by 70 Gs. "And this is where the special ability of Dark Vortex comes into play," Jason explained, "Since Abis Omega, a Darkus Bakugan, has less G-power than your Bakugan, its Gs are doubled." He finished, as the power took effect. Darkus Abis Omega doubled Gs. Darkus Abis Omega stabilized at 960 Gs. Darkus Abis Omega in lead by 400 Gs. "Time to finish this." He said, as Abis Omega went in for the kill. "NO! JELLDON!!" Serge fell to his knees, defeated. Aftermath of the brawl A few minutes after the brawl was over a boy stepped out of the crowd glaring at Jason with intent to stop him. Jason I'm not the only one here that wants to stop you and your childish plans of the world's destruction I, Veldar challenge you to a brawl! Do you accept? I think I'll be more of a challenge then serge, so what do you say Jason? Passing the boy at the front, a single man told Jason, "Look boy, Naga is not someone to mess with. the boy who challenged you probally doesn't even have a bakuigan with more than 400gs. So, I' challenge you instead. Accept?" Serge looked at the man, as he gathered up his bakugan and cards. Laziroth opened up, whispering to Serge. '''"Serge, I think it may be best to go to your dad and Coredem. Coredem told me that your father has just finished working on a way to enhance robotic bakugan with the DNA Code. I think we might need this in order to stop this mad man." '''Serge nodded, got up, and ran off. Jason gave a chuckle. "Oh, more of you want a piece of the action, eh?" He claimed, and glanced at Vincent and Veldar. "Hmmm....you," He said, pointing at Vincent, "I suppose you could join me and Veldar here; a triple battle it is." He finished, opening the field again. "Gate Card, Set." He said. To Be Continued Navigation Category:Stories